gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit
Often referred to as "Kid Icarus", Pit is a young angel from the video game series Kid Icarus. He is Palutena's (the Goddess of Light) most loyal servant, and the leader of her army and royal bodyguard. Though he was originally depicted as a little boy in the NES game and the Gameboy sequel, he seems to be a teenager in his most recent appearance, Super Smash Bros Brawl. He was also given a voice in Super Smash Bros Brawl, which was the low voice of a teenager's. In his first appearance, Kid Icarus on the Nintendo Entertainment System, Pit, as the main protagonist, defeats Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness. In the sequel, Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Pit defeats the demon Odos. As the enemies are based on Greek Mythology, Pit's design is based on two figures in Greek Mythology: Icarus and Cupid. It is noted that, since Pit's first appearance in the NES classic, his appearance has been changing to resemble a more anime-style look. His eyes got bigger and were revealed to be blue in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, as well as a crown being added to his design. His current design was shown in Super Smash Bros Brawl, building on what was had of the character. History Kid Icarus In the Nintendo Entertainment System game Kid Icarus, Pit must rescue the Goddess of Light, Palutena, by collecting Palutena's artifacts to help stop Medusa. Armed with his sacred bow given to him by Palutena, Pit defeats Medusa and is successful Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters In Pit's Gameboy sequel, he has a different design, now having bigger, blue eyes and a crown. Pit must this time stop the demon Odos from taking the sacred artifacts, which are rightfully Palutena's. Again, Pit is successful. Super Smash Bros Pit was originally going to be in the game Super Smash Bros but was taken out at the last minute. It was said that this was due to animation problems with his wings and time constraints. Pit's popularity was also mentioned, another reason being he wasn't popular enough. Super Smash Bros Melee In Super Smash Bros Melee, Pit is a collectible trophy that can be obtained in the "Snag the Trophies" bonus stage. Trophy Information: The head of Palutena's personal bodyguards, Pit travelled near and far to gather Three Sacred Treasures that would help him defeat the evil goddess of darkness, Medusa, and free Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit couldn't fly with his little wings; only the Wings of Pegasus let him take flight. Will Pit ever fight again?' ' Game: Kid Icarus (7/87) At the end, there's a question, "Will Pit ever fight again?" that hints that he'll be in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Super Smash Bros Brawl In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Pit is finally a playable fighter, using his bow and arrow to attack and using his other Sacred Treasures for his Final Smash. Pit was rated #7 on GameDaily's Top Super Smash Bros Brawl Characters list, and his popularity increased after his appearance in SSBB. Relationships Allies *Palutena *Zeus *Shop Keeper *Black Marketeer *Nurse *Centurion Enemies *Medusa External Links The Kid Icarus Shrine Pit at the Nintendo Wiki Pit at Silver's Sim Stuff Pit at the SmashWiki Gallery File:250px-Pit1.jpg|Pit's Original Artwork File:Pitkidicarus.png|''Kid Icarus'' File:Kidicarus2.gif|''Kid Icarus'' File:Kidicarus3.gif|''Kid Icarus'' File:Pitcaptainn.jpg|''Captain N TV Show'' File:Kidicarusofmythsandmonsters.gif|''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' File:Pit ssbm.jpg|Pit as a Trophy in SSBM File:Pit. Brawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' Game Appearances File:Kidicarusboxart.jpg File:Tetrisnesboxart.jpg File:F-1racegameboyboxart.jpg File:Kidicarusofmythsandmonstersboxart.png File:Supersmashbrosmeleeboxart.jpg File:Supersmashbrosbrawlboxart.jpg Category:All Characters Category:Kid Icarus series